A vortex tube can divide a primary air stream into a cold air sub-stream and a hot air sub-stream. The origin of the vortex tube can be traced to a Frenchman named Georges Joseph Ranque. Mr. Ranque filed for a French patent on Dec. 12, 1931, and also secured U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,281 on Mar. 27, 1934. The application of a vortex tube to cooling system for a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,819,541 and 5,950,436.